


Зеленоглазый Охотник, Младший Винчестер и Говорящий Душ

by Moonlight_in_Vodka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Haters gonna hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_in_Vodka/pseuds/Moonlight_in_Vodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку «На Дина падают шишки...» на Supernatural Gen Fest: http://spn-gen.diary.ru/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зеленоглазый Охотник, Младший Винчестер и Говорящий Душ

В отеле не было воды.  
Ладно бы горячей — это еще можно вынести, если, конечно, ты не считаешь себя обязанным ныть из-за каждого пустяка. Воды нет, вещи разбросаны, зеркало измазано зубной пастой. Ну в самом деле, Сэм. Может, еще распсихуешься, потому что в твой трейлер посмели привезти воду без газа?  
Но воды не было вообще никакой.  
— Интересно, — обратился Дин к душевой насадке, — это часть какого-то мастер-плана? Кто-то из призраков наконец-то догадался, что надо не величественно парить и совершать кровавые убийства, а просто отключать всем воду и интернет?  
Насадка печально молчала. Дин чертыхнулся и принялся одеваться.  
— Вот тебе за все, предатель! — неожиданно заявила насадка. Дин замер с ботинком в руке.  
Интересно, есть ли в архивах у Сэма энциклопедия, в которой четко описаны действия при ситуации «с вами разговаривает душ»?  
— Вот тебе за все! — это прозвучало уже увереннее.  
Сомнений быть не могло. Высокий и слегка дрожащий голос доносился именно из душевой насадки. Дин подозрительно вгляделся в нее. Оставалось надеяться, что никто не встретил его ответным взглядом.  
— Кто здесь? — произнес Дин. Он уже пришёл в полную боевую готовность. Мог достойно встретить Зловещий Душ Из Ада.  
— Не смейся! — взвизгнула насадка. — Как ты смеешь смеяться после всего, что совершил?  
Поправка. Нужна энциклопедия, в которой четко описаны действия при ситуации «душ вас в чем-то обвиняет».  
— А что именно я совершил? — спросил Дин. Из насадки донеслось возмущенное пыхтение.  
— Ты что — даже не понимаешь? — грозно вопросила она. Дин пожал плечами.  
— Эй, Дин, — донесся из-за стенки голос Сэма. — У тебя там все хорошо?  
— Ага, все под контролем, — ответил Дин и сделал пару шагов к насадке. Если бы она была человеком, то стала бы потихоньку пятиться.  
— Ты! — забормотала насадка. — Ты не ценишь то, что для тебя делает брат. Ты думаешь только о еде и сексе. Ты любишь командовать, хотя создан, чтобы подчиняться. Ты посмел…  
Дин так и не узнал, что он посмел, потому что в этот момент что-то слегка щелкнуло его по плечу и скользнуло на пол. Насадка замолчала, а Дин наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть вероломный объект.  
Объект был идентифицирован как «еловая шишка».  
— Получите и распишитесь, снова эта хрень, — устало произнес Дин. — Эй, Сэм? Сэм! — он застучал в стенку.  
— Что тебе? Я уже лег.  
— Ты опять читал перед сном форумы?  
Молчание.  
— Твоя формулировка вопроса заставляет меня признать, что я читал форумы _и до этого._  
— Но ты же читал.  
— Ты тоже.  
— Но не в, блин, отеле с сомнительной репутацией! Теперь насадка для душа считает своим долгом сообщить мне, что папочка меня никогда не любил. А еще… — в это время вторая шишка пролетела прямо у Дина перед носом.  
— Ой, — Сэм за стенкой зашуршал одеялами, — прости. Я и не подумал. Опять все то же самое, или что-то новое придумали?  
— Да как обычно, что бог на душу положит, — третью шишку Дин поймал. Не удержался и самодовольно покосился в сторону насадки. Та вызывающе молчала.— А кладет бог обычно всякое…  
— … _переосмысление_. Ладно, какова обстановка? Снова заперли?  
— Да, — Дин еще раз подергал дверь ванной. — Заперли, кидаются шишками, толкают проникновенные речи. Честно говоря, я сперва поверить не мог, что снова оно. Решил убедиться. Ну что, действуем по обычному плану?  
— Погоди, — Дин услышал, как захлопывается крышка ноутбука, — кажется, я знаю, как избавиться от этого навсегда…  
— Ах ты ж! Значит, в энциклопедии и впрямь есть статья «Что делать, если ваш душ несет отборный бред»? Я недооценивал Хранителей.  
— «Что делать, если ваш душ несет отборный бред»? — Сэм хмыкнул. — Это почти как «Что делать, если Вольдеморт моется твоим шампунем»…  
— Сэмми, давай-ка по делу. Я не издевался над тобой, когда оно заперло тебя в кладовой и выносило мозг тем, что ты — Мировое Зло.  
— Ты издевался.  
— Ничего подобного.  
—Ты надел на голову кастрюлю и орал, что ты Дарт Вейдер и не потерпишь меня в конкурентах.  
— Эта была часть плана.  
— Ага, — Сэм забренчал ключами. — Потерпи немного, ладно? Я очень быстро.  
  
  
— Слушай, я вот чего не понимаю, — Дин оторвал взгляд от однообразных пейзажей за окном. Однообразные пейзажи тоже оторвали взгляд от Дина. С трудом. — То есть вот серьезно — Бекки спасла меня силой любви?  
— Ага, — Сэм смотрел на дорогу.  
— Силой любви вышибла дверь?  
— Именно.  
— И заболтала призрак из насадки до саморазвоплощения?  
— Угу.  
— А призрак переселился в этот отель сразу после того, как мы спугнули его в последний раз? И что — столько лет ждал, когда мы в нем объявимся? Вот просто сидел и ждал?  
— Это не призрак, — рассеянно произнес Сэм. — Мы же выяснили — это что-то вроде тульпы. Концентрация негатива. Бекки уложила ее своим Смертельным Пафосом.  
— Да, пафос – это опасная штука. Видишь, как мои изумрудные глаза печально смотрят на бесконечную дорогу, и боль прорывается в каждом моем вдохе?  
— Замолчи... гриффиндорец.  
— Ладно, подожди… то есть вот правда — оно сидело и ждало нас? Ему было нечего больше делать?  
— Дин, не отвлекай меня, — взмолился Сэм. — Я, во-первых, веду машину. А во-вторых — придумываю остроумный ответ этому идиоту с форума…  
— Ты издеваешься. _Опять?_  
— Опять! Дин, если бы ты видел, что там про тебя пишут.  
— Совершенно неинтересно.  
— На тебя все шишки!  
— Спасибо, плавали-знаем.  
— Но ты представь, он предположил, что ты…  
— Ла-ла-ла, я не слушаю! Ла-ла-ла-ла…  
  
  
Шел третий час дороги в Миннесоту. Он крутил руль, а Сэм зачитывал избранные места и тут же комментировал, ссылаясь на философские и юридические трактаты.  
Изумрудные глаза печально смотрели на бесконечную дорогу. Боль прорывалась в каждом его вдохе.  
Всегда. Все шишки.


End file.
